1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rapping device and rapping method for forming a work such as a battery separator by rapping using a flexible elastic band material.
2. Prior Art
A 9 V square battery laminating six 1.5 V unit cells in the vertical direction usually has an insulating separator provided in the laminates in order to insulate the laminated unit cells. This separator comprises a work 1 as shown in FIG. 4, and this work 1 is manufactured by rapping using a soft band material 103 such as kraft paper of about 0.15 mm in thickness.
In a conventional rapping device, to convey the band material 103 to the rapping position, a feed beam of about several millimeters is provided in the band material 103, and this feed beam 25 is pulled and manipulated by a roller or the like. The band material 103 is flexible and cannot be fed by pushing.
In this type of conveying means, due to expansion or slip of the material, it is hard to control the feed rate accurately, and processing precision of the work 1 itself cannot be assured. Accordingly, positioning means such as a pilot hole is provided in the feed beam 25 of the band material 103, or an allowance 26 of about several millimeters is provided between adjacent works 1 as shown in FIG. 4.
However, as in the prior art, a feed beam 25 or an allowance 26 in the band material 103 is ultimately discarded, thereby causing the material yield to decrease and the cost to increase.